megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Amami Monolith
The Amami Monolith is a location in Soul Hackers. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Profile Located in the Nikamimon district, the Amami Monolith serves as the city's administrative offices. The Vice-Minister of the government, Nishi, has his office on the central block. Story Following the defeat of Malsumis, the protagonist and Nemissa return to the Spookies HQ only to find Yu-ichi. He monotones that the Phantom Society captured Spooky, Lunch, and Six, leading to Nemissa realize he was brainwashed when he had been captured in the Amami Float. Upon entering the Monolith, Nishi contacts them directly, stating he knew they would arrive and the others are being held hostage in the building. Exploring the massive skyscraper, they rescue Six and Lunch in the side towers, and eventually decrypt a password indicating how to remove the locks on the express elevators. Several panels must be opened on various floors to spell out the password. Once this is done, they are able to move the central section into place. Entering the meeting hall, they encounter Kadokura, who seemingly appears broken and insists he only wanted his network to connect others and claims Nishi tricked him. He implies Spooky's whereabouts lies with the Vice-Minister. Entering the office, they confront Nishi himself. He explains that the Phantom Society commissioned the Krypto Chip so they could harvest souls much more efficiently and quickly, and intend to connect Manitou and Paradigm X to the rest of the Internet via satellite uplink to collect even more souls. The only uncertainty in their plans was the missing Nemissa program, and is delighted when she reveals herself. Nishi reveals his true identity as the fallen angel Azazel, a towering demon. Once they defeat him in battle, he laughs it off as he dies, stating that his death will only be the beginning and Phantom is eternal. With the vice-minister out of the way, they head to the roof where Six and Lunch had finished destroying the antenna. Spooky then appears, though it turns out something is wrong as he behaves very strangely. They soon realize he was possessed by another demon, Satanael, who is using his body as a puppet. To prevent him from continuing the Phantom Society's plans, the protagonist and Nemissa are forced to kill him and Spooky. As he dies, Nemissa begs Hitomi's soul to emerge to see him. Spooky thanks them for stopping Satanael with his last words. At this point, a furious Kadokura appears over the destroyed antenna. He states he only wanted them to eliminate Azazel and Satanael; Manitou cannot collect more souls without the satellite uplink. Before he can unleash the power of Manitou on them, Kinap spirits the protagonist and Nemissa away, explaining the nature of Manitou and her connection to it. Treasure *¥8000 (1F) *Tetraja Stone (1F) *Chakra Pot (1F) *800 MAG (L20F) *Lu Incense (L20F, guarded by a Nyx) *Soma (L21F) *Hawk Shoes (L39F) *In Incense (R2F) *Chakra Pot (R19F) *Otter Hat (R20F) *Chakra Pot (R37F) *In Incense (R39F, guarded by a Vetala) *Cross Plate (defeat Azazel) Demons 1F 2F - 19F 20F 21F - 38F 39F Center Section ;Bosses Roof ;Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Locations